Crimson
"Infinity, this is Crimson. Come in Infinity. Over" - Crimson's Ending & Level 5 Blockbuster Crimson is a 16-year-old teenager who is one of the top ranking spartans in the UNSC's "Spartan-IV" program. He dons the Orbital helmet and torso armor with pride. That was the armor he received for being promoted to a Captain (Grade 1). This armor type is quite popular with the ladies, as back aboard the UNSC Infinity, he used to get all of the girls. He was some lucky spartan. However, only 1 spartan was right for him. That was a pink spartan of the same armor configuration. Her name was, according to the UNSC's code names, Noble. That name was suiting to Crimson. His other relationships however ended badly somehow. Majestic (later announced as DLC), his first girlfriend, who dons orange Aviator armor has cheated on him several times. Eventually, Crimson caught onto the fact of what's going on. And so they broke up. His second love was Domino, a female spartan who dons the white-&-black, most-feared Stalker armor for the spartans in the Stalker specialization. They broke up one day when Domino (later announced as DLC) kept betraying her teammates for a bad mood she was in. His third love was a green, Operator-armored spartan who goes by the code name, Ivy (later announced as DLC). Crimson found that to be a sexy name for a female spartan and they got together for a short time. Of course they broke up for not getting along so well. He does manage to see the girls again at a later point in his story. General Real Name: Joseph Purser Gender: Male Age: 16 Likes: Video Games, Life-or-Death Combat, anything with bacon, big guns, and of course attractive women (Yes, lesbians count) Dislikes: Failure, being cheated on, quitters, bullies, homosexuals, transgenders. Relationships: -Noble (Ally/Current Girlfriend) -UNSC (Highest Ranking Officer) -Parasoul, Cerebella, Filia, & Eliza (Future Allies) -Valentine, Marie, Painwheel, Ms. Fortune, & Double (Enemies) -Majestic, Domino, & Ivy (Ex-girlfriends) -Mythic (Brother) (later announced as DLC) -Bravo (Friend) Quotes Intros: "Glad I dropped in!" (To self) "Come on Crimson, Remember Your Training!" "This is your last chance to walk away!" "My watch tells me now is the time for KILLING!" "Shooting Targets?! Huh, Just made my day!" "A battle? O.K.! You're On!" "It seems we have a little hair problem on our hands!" (Vs. Filia) "That's a nice hat trick, but probably won't help. Wink Wink" (vs. Cerebella) "Well, excuuuuuuuse me, PRINCESS!" (vs. Parasoul) "You're gonna need all nine lives after this shoot-out!" (vs. Ms. Fortune) "Bring it, nursey nipples!" (vs. Valentine) "This is for my parents that you killed!" (Vs. Marie) "Holy shit! Is that the Gravemind?" (Vs. Double) "What kind of Flood for is THAT supposed to be?" (vs. Painwheel) "Guess I have to handle you the same way I do other Flood!" (vs. Squigly) "If you wanna arrest me, you gotta beat me first!" (vs. Big Band) "It's worse than I thought, now Filia's a Flood!" (vs. Fukua) "I think you chose the wrong time period to tango with my, Cleopatra!" (vs. Eliza) "Come on Noble. Just you and me!" (vs. Noble) "Prepare to be scrapped, ANALOG!" (vs. Robo-Fortune) "If you're really my clone, PROVE IT!" (vs. Crimson) "THIS ENDS HERE!" (vs. Dark Crimson) "Hey Jacob, I think you mistook me for someone else!" (vs. Beowulf) "Good Luck, you're gonna need it!" (vs. Majestic) "May Lady Luck be on your side." (vs. Domino) "If you beat me, we might make out later! Wink Wink." (vs. Ivy) Outros: Victory: "A commendable victory for the UNSC!" "The job's done, Spartans. Fall back to the LZ." "You call that a fight? That's what I call an embarrassment" "Mission Accomplished!" "Threat Neutralized" "Who knew winning could be so rewarding?" "To 'splode or not to 'splode. That is the question." ("Go Out With a Bang" Grand Finale) "And there's S'more where that came from!" ("Burnt at the Stake" Grand Finale) "Two extra slices for just $9.99!" (Sword K.O.) "And... CUT! Moving On!" (Sword K.O.) "Guess you couldn't make the cut." ("Spartan Sword Arts" Grand Finale) "Hey, why not see a barber so I won't have to hear from you hair anymore!" (vs. Filia) "Sorry, Cerebella. But I have big plans!" (Vs. Cerebella) "Fire is for cooking s'mores! Get a REAL WEAPON!" (vs. Parasoul) "Talk about 'Kitty Kitty Bang Bang.' I just blasted you to shit!" (vs. Ms. Fortune) "I'm sure this nurse is gonna need another doctor!" (vs. Valentine) "I'm afraid I'll take my quarry now." (vs. Peacock) "The Skull Heart belongs to the UNSC!" (vs. Marie) "Tell the Skullgirl this, I'm coming for her next!" (vs. Double) "Not even cyborg Flood can stop me!" (vs. Painwheel) "Tell the Gravemind this, I'm coming for him next!" (vs. Squigly) "Looks like your gig is up, officer!" (vs. Big Band) "I'm sorry, but if I see a Flood, I GOTTA KILL IT!" (vs. Fukua) "The queen is dead, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" (vs. Eliza) "Roses are red, violets are blue. You are dead, but I still love you." (vs. Noble) "Next stop, the scrap heap!" (vs. Robo-Fortune) "And so the UNSC triumphs once again!" (vs. Dark Crimson) "That's why I'm on Team Edward!" (vs. Beowulf) "That's what I thought, IMPOSTER!" (vs. Crimson) "No time to explain, I got a mission to complete!" (vs. Majestic) "I'm sorry it had to come to this. You can forgive me, right?" (vs. Domino) "O.K. I guess we ain't making out later." (vs. Ivy) Victory (Via Timeout) "Well, that was boring." "What matters is the fact I won." "Rectum? Darn near killed-um." "Well, then." "So, uh. What now?" Defeat (via KO) "Avenge me!" "*Death Scream*" (Death scream similar to the TF2 Scout's Death Scream) "Why must it come to this?!" "Mission... failed." "Fall back, They're TOO STRONG!" "Put me out of my misery! Oh wait, you did already." "Please... see a barber!" (vs. Filia) "How could you betray your number one fan?" (vs. Cerebella) "You... won this... war." (vs. Parasoul) "Someone kill this cat!" (vs. Ms. Fortune) "I've been assassinated!" (vs. Valentine) "DO-OVER!" (Vs. Peacock) "I'm sorry... Dad." (vs. Marie) "Who... are... you?" (vs. Double) "You're a powerful flood." (vs. Painwheel) "Your kind will pay!" (vs. Squigly) "You'll never take me alive!" (vs. Big Band) "I guess this is goodbye, UNSC" (vs. Fukua) "I've been executed!" (vs. Eliza) "How could you do this, Noble?" (vs. Noble) "One thing's for sure... you're not analog." (vs. Robo-Fortune) "I'll never join Team Jacob!" (vs. Beowulf) "I've been replaced with a clone!" (vs. Crimson) "How could this happen?!" (Vs. Dark Crimson) "You... TRAITOR!" (vs. Majestic) "I guess that's why they call it the 'Domino Effect.'" (vs. Domino) "Remind me to make out with you later, O.K.?" (vs. Ivy) Defeat (Via Timeout) "Well, I tried." "Fuck my life." "God damn it" "This is bullshit." "Are you shitting me?" Recovery "My grandma hits harder than that!" (Ground Recovery) "Wow, U weak" (Ground Recovery) "Been through worse..." (Ground Recovery) "I wouldn't piss me off if I were you" (Ground Recovery) "Not done yet!" (Ground Recovery) "How many bullets are in your head so far?" (Opponent Recovery) "Just give up and I won't shoot you anymore!" (Opponent Recovery) "I'm just getting started!" (Opponent Recovery) "Get up and FIGHT ME!" (Opponent Recovery) "Why aren't you dead yet?!" (Opponent Recovery) Combat Armor... LOCKDOWN! (Armor Lockdown) Penetrate... THIS! (Armor Lockdown) Drop... Shield! (Drop Shield) Get through... this! (Drop Shield) WEEEE! (Jet Pack) Come here you! (Thruster Takedown) I thrust at thee! (Thruster Takedown) Up we go! (Successful Jetpack Drop) This is the part where you DIE! (Jetpack Drop 2nd Part) GOIN DOWN! (Jetpack Drop 2nd Part) Engage camo! (Active Camouflage) Where did I go? (Active Camouflage) GET DOWN! (Grenade Throw (L)) GRENADE! (Grenade Throw (L)) CATCH! (Grenade Throw (M)) STICK IT TO EM! (Grenade Throw (M)) INCOMING! (Grenade Throw (H)) LETS MAKE AN IMPACT! (Grenade Throw (H)) Let it slide! (Run & Gun) WEEEE! (Run & Gun) Say hello... TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!! (Bloody Hell-o) Bullet... BARRAGE!!! (Bloody Hell-o) Have a knife day! (Knife Storm) Let's get to the point! (Knife Storm) The ol' switcheroo! (Bait and Switch) Hey guess what? KNIFE IN YOUR BACK!!! (Bait & Switch) SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKA!!! (Bait & Switch) Flood, DO YOUR THING! (Flood Feeding) Just what I needed! (Air Assault) Let's take this skyward! (Air Assault) You made me do this! - Infinity, This is Crimson. I need all available units, ordnance, vehicles, EVERYTHING! We have a massive threat on our hands. (One Final Effort) With pleasure... (Grand Finale initiated) Being Selected: "Alright, LET'S ROCK!" "Nice Choice, LET'S DO THIS!" "Alright, I got some time to kill." Swapping In/Out "Now's my Chance!" (Swap In) "HERE'S CRIMSON!" (Swap In) "I'll take it from here!" (Swap In) "Crimson Out!" (Swap Out) "PEACE!" (Swap Out) "Cover Me!" (Swap Out) "Your kind is not welcome here!" (Outtake) "THIS IS SPARTA!" (Outtake) "Get out of here! No one wants you!" (Outtake) "Make them fear you!" (Swap out with Filia, Fukua, or Painwheel) "Time to bring in the big guns!" (Swap out with Cerebella) "Your turn, princess!" (Swap out with Parasoul) "Sick 'em, Kitty!" (Swap out with Ms. Fortune) "NURSE!" (Swap out with Valentine) "Here comes Trouble!" (Swap out with Double) "Show 'em what you can do!" (Swap out with Peacock) "Your offering is ready!" (Swap out with Eliza) "Get 'em, Officer!" (Swap out with Big Band) "This doesn't mean we're friends." (Swap out with Dark Crimson) "Take a break, will ya?" (Swap in with Filia, Fukua, or Painwheel) "Good job out there!" (Swap in with Cerebella) "I got this!" (Swap in with Parasoul) "Take a catnap, will ya?" (Swap in with Ms. Fortune) "Jeez, what happened to you?" (Swap in with Valentine) "You done what you could." (Swap in with Double) "Stand back!" (Swap in with Peacock) "Allow me." (Swap in with Eliza) Story Mode Cutscenes Crimson is one of the only few characters whose cutscenes are fully animated, with the inclusion of subtitles, as if the player were watching a Japanese anime, with the option to skip the cutscene by pressing a certain button. An indication on the top left saying to hit the button again to skip the cutscene. The same mechanic plays out for Noble, Majestic, Domino, & Ivy. Scene 1: (Setting: Dark and Stormy night at Crimson and Noble's Apartment 18:00) (Voicemail Box Beeps as camera cuts inside of apartment) Master Cheif: Hey Crimson, it's Master Chief. Got your message. And for the last time, no. You and Noble can't take our Pelicans for a joyride, SO STOP CALLING ABOUT IT! (Voicemail Box Beeps) Domino: Hey Crimson, it's Domino. Listen, I have another contract for you and Noble if you two are up for it. The payout it good, so just lemme know. And, uh. Regarding that other thing you texted me about... I can't. It was supposed to be that one time. Anyways, just call me. (Crimson shoots portrait of Domino with a Magnum and voicemail box beeps again) Peter: Hey! Crimson! It's me, Peter from Reverge Labs. You know, the guy you kept calling jackass when you flipped me off the other night? But I'm afraid that you and Noble's application forms for the Skullgirls Fighting tournament have been declined. So no. You two won't be in this year. (Voicemail Box Beeps) Crimson: WHAT? He said no? That was our chance to meet our heroines in action! Noble: Well maybe we shouldn't have filled out the application forms, IN CRAYON! Crimson: Calm your tits, babe. You know he'll call back in 3, 2, 1. (Voicemail Box Beeps) Peter: Hey, Crimson. It's Peter. You know, "jackass"? It turns out you and your friend's forms have been accepted. It went off with a big thing in the office today. So see you too tomorrow at the tournament! (Voicemail Box Beeps) Noble: Wow. That was good timing. Crimson. Precisely. And once again, our explosive personalities win the day. CELEBRATORY MAKE-OUT! (Crimson and Noble take off their armor, strip to their underwear, and proceed to making out) (Knock on door causes make-out to end) Crimson: Oh, WHAT NOW? (Crimson and Noble put their clothes and armor back on and answer door with magnums drawn) Noble: Alright, tell us what you're doing here! Girl: (Stuttering) Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh... Crimson: Uh, uh, Underwear? Are you trying to say underwear? Girl: Hello sir, I hvae a package for- Crimson: So do I (Yanks package away) YOINK! (Crimson slams door) Crimson: Oh, I wonder what the UNSC has brought us this time. (Crimson and Noble rip open package) Crimson: Hey, this is Cortana's chip! Why did we get this in the mail? Noble: Maybe she was assigned to assign us with a mission. (Cortana appears on chips as a holographic figure) Cortana: Crimson, Noble. I've been brought here to assign you on a dangerous task. Crimson: Oh, God. Here, she goes again. It's not even 10 seconds before she starts boring us with her "dangerous task" crap. Noble: We should at least listen to her and know what the task is! Cortana: Your task, should you chose to accept it is to win the Skullgirls Fighting tournament, kill the current Skullgirl, and destroy the Skullheart, thus, bringing Earth back to it's former time of peace and tranquility. This message will self-destruct in 10 seconds. (Chip counts down from 10) Crimson: Don't worry, I'll get rid of it! (Crimson picks up the Chip and throws it out of the window) (The Chip Explodes) Crimson: I guess we better get going. Noble. No doubt about it. (Crimson and Noble mount their mongoose and drive off towards the tournament arena) (Fade to loading screen) Scene 2: Setting:Skullgirls Fighting Tournament Arena @ 12:00 Midnight) (Crimson parks Mongoose next to the sidewalk) (Crimson and Noble exit the vehcile) Crimson: I guess this is the place Peter wanted us to come. Noble: Yep. He did say to come here. Crimson: Thank you, Captain Obvious! Noble: Said the guy who filled out our application forms in crayon. Crimson: I thought we already put that matter aside! Noble: *Sigh* We did. Crimson: And yet you brought it up again! I'm starting to think you weren't meant to be my ally. Noble: What are you talking about? I haven't done anything since we got here. Crimson: Not yet. (Crimson and Noble enter the Building) Announcer: Welcome contestants, to the 25th Annual Skullgirls Fighting Tournament! (Contestants cheer) Crimson: I wonder if this is going on Live TV. Noble. It is. Crimson. Oh. Right. Announcer: Attention contestants. It seems that we have some new fighters this year! Please, give a warm welcome to Crimson and Noble! (Contestants applaude) Crimson: Hey. I recognize these people! Why don't we give them each a firm hand shake? Noble: I don't see why not. (Crimson and Noble proceed to shaking hands with other competitors and greet them) (Camera cuts to Crimson and Cerebella shaking hands) Crimson: Oh my Fucking god! I can't believe it's really you! Cerebella: And who just might you be? Crimson: The name's Crimson! Me and my friend Noble over there (points to Noble) have been watching the tournament on TV since we were babies! WE LOVE YOU! (Cerebella hugs Crimson with Vice Versa) Cerebella: Aw, Thanks Crimson. I love you too, just for being my Number One fan. (In Mind) Crimson: I don't know what's more awkward, the fact that I have a rock-hard boner from feeling Cerebella's over-sized boobs on my body or the fact that Noble is possibly watching it all go down. (In mind) Cerebella: You know I can hear what you're thinking. Your thoughts aren't safe from me. It's like we're connected. (In mind) Crimson: Oh Fuck. She knows what I said in my mind! It's like we're connected! (In mind) Cerebella: That's what I said! (In mind) Crimson: Oh, God. Someone inoculate me please! Announcer: And now that you got to know our new competitors, let's get to the fun. Our first fighters are Crimson Vs. Parasoul! Parasoul: A challenger? Crimson: A possibly stronger foe? Crimson: Oh God, I can already tell how this is gonna end up! Parasoul: With me emerging victorious? Crimson: *Gulp* Yes... Announcer: Fighters, please take your place on the platforms. Parasoul (to Crimson): You ready to perish? Crimson: Like Hell, I am! Announcer: Good luck fighters! (Platforms rise up to the arena) (Fades to loading screen) Scene 3: (Setting: Skullgirls Fighting Tournament Lobby after the fight) (Platforms drop back into the ground) Parasoul: How? (catches breathe) How did you defeat me? Crimson: I just had to rely on my training with every single weapon in the known universe. From earth or otherwise! (Noble rushes in to hug Crimson) Noble: Crimson! Thank God you're o.k.! It must have been horrible! Crimson: Terrible! It reminded me of the time during the Covenant war when I was cornered by Elites and I had to fight my way out with a few plasma grenades I happened to have. Parasoul: Perhaps you are more powerful than I assumed. Though I can no longer battle as an individual, I wish to become your ally. Noble: Um. Yeah. Sure. I don't see why not. Crimson: Well, I guess we should rest up for our next fight. Parasoul: Perhaps my Emrgets can provide fire support on the battlefield. Crimson: Alright then. See you at the next fight! (Camera cuts to Crimson napping in his room with text along the bottom that reads "2:00 A.M.") Crimson: (Snores) ...boobs... (Snores) ...boobs... (Snores) (Glass Shatters) Crimson: (Mumbling) Huh? What the fuck was that? (Crimson awakens to find his window was shattered and finds 3 other spartans bending down and backs turned) Crimson: Majestic? Domino? Ivy? What are you ex-babes doing here? (In mind) Crimson: Boner, Engaged! Majestic: Crimson, You need to listen to me. We have been deployed at this area to provide back-up for your mission, thus making it more likely to succeed. (Camera pans and zooms in on Majestic's breasts) (Camera the cuts to Crimson, dazed) (In mind) Crimson: I can't believe we used to date. (In mind) Devil Crimson: Why did you dump her? She's Hot! (In mind) Angel Crimson: True, but she's cheated on him several times! (In mind) Devil Crimson: I know that. But Majestic wasn't as hot as Domino or Ivy! (In mind) Angel Crimson: Will you shut up about who's hotter?! (In mind) Mythic: Hey! Did you even hear what she said? (In mind) Crimson: Mythic? What're you doing here? (Mythic slaps Crimson in the face) Mythic: Like Majestic said, we came here so your retarded ass doesn't get killed out here. Crimson: Relax, bro. I can hold my own against those cunts! Announcer (over loud speaker): Crimson, you're on in 1 minute. Come out and meet your challengers, Cerebella, Eliza, & Filia! And also. bring those friends of yours! Crimson: Well, I guess we better get going! Ivy: Precisely (Crimson, Ivy, Majestic, Domino, Noble, and Mythic run out from their rooms to the lobby) Announcer: Just in time! Who're your friends, Crimson? Crimson: Mr. Announcer Guy, I'd like you to meet Majestic (points to Majestic), Domino (points to Domino), Ivy (points to Ivy), and Mythic (points to Mythic). Mythic is my brother. Announcer: It seems your team has six people. We can't just have a six-on-three fight! Eliza: He has a point. Ain't that right, Crimson? Crimson: Shut up! You're just angry because me and my friends Noble and Mythic, the two people I'm bringing to the battle have an unfair advantage because of our advanced armor systems! Filia: What about Majestic, Domino, and Ivy? Crimson: Same goes for them too! Parasoul: I thought you said I can aid you in the next battle. Crimson: Fine! You can take Mythic's place! Announcer: Alright, settle down. Right now you fighters should get on your platforms! (fighters rush to thier platforms) Cerebella: Good luck, honey. Noble: HEY! That's my boyfriend you're having an affair with! Eliza: Stay out of it, sister! Noble: I'm not your sister! (arguing continues as the platforms rises up to the arena) (Fades to loading screen) Scene 4: (Platforms lower from arena) Crimson: And THAT'S (punches Filia) why you don't mess with the UNSC! Filia: (Sobs) You're a meanie! Samson: Not cool, man. NOT COOL! Noble: Oh, god. Here we go again! Not even 10 seconds after the fight and we're still bickering! Parasoul: Quiet! We defeated you fair and square and we're better off leaving it off at that. Announcer: WOW! That was incredible! Where did you learn to fight like that? Crimson: All of those years of training in the UNSC was all I needed to survive! (bullet fires from no where) Crimson: What the fuck was that? (Activates Promethean Vision) (Crimson goes to hallway) Crimson: HEY YOU!!! (Grabs Dark Crimson by the neck) (Dark Crimson Chokes) Crimson: Who the fuck do you think you are thinking you can go against your own kind? You do realize the universe is at stake here! Dark Crimson: O.K. You got me... Just don't kill me! (Crimson throws Dark Crimson out of the hallway) (Bystanders gasp) Dark Crimson: Uhhhh... I can explain. Crimson: O.k. I'll give you 30 seconds to explain yourself (puts gun to Dark Crimson's Head) starting now! Dark Crimson: O.k. If you want the truth. I'll tell you. I was an evil clone of you created by Marie, current owner of the Skull Heart. However, you're not the only one to be cloned. Your spartan colleagues and your non-spartan colleagues were also cloned in an effort to destroy the universe, while relocating herself and her clones the another universe. Except for her human workers who didn't get cloned, who are those 2 over there. (Points to Valentine and Double) Valentine: What? We have to make a living somehow. Crimson: True, true. Money doesn't grow on trees you know. I guess that's also why you tried to shoot me.(Points gun at Dark Crimson) Anyways, go on. Dark Crimson: Since I mentioned that I was an evil clone of you, I have no choice but to end your mission here. Master's Orders! (Draws weapon. Dark Noble and Dark Mythic Appear and Draw their weapons) Noble: Is that US? Mythic: It sure is. No doubt about it. (Crimson, Noble, and Mythic draw their weapons) Crimson: C'mon Guys! Let's show these demonic dumbasses we're the real deal! (Fades to Loading Screen) Scene 5: Crimson: Had enough? Dark Crimson: Fine. I guess if you can't beat them, join them. Dark Noble: Oh, sure. That solve's everything. Dark Crimson: SHUT UP! Don't make me do that thing again! Crimson: What thing? Dark Crimson: Trust me. You don't wanna know. Crimson: We can't delay! We have a universe to save! Ivy: Damn Straight! (Meanwhile in the catacombs) Crimson: Hey, where's the lights? (Crimson feels walls to find the lights. Lights come on after he flicks the second switch) Crimson: There we go. Filia: Ummm... What was that first switch for? Crimson: I guess it releases the clones... Ms. Fortune: I guess that's why, BECAUSE MEOW THEY'RE AFTER US! (Dark Clones get into fighting stances) (Normal People get into fighting stances and/or draw weapons) Crimson: Everyone, get ready! (Fades to loading screen) Scene 6: (Marie descends and slowly applaudes) Marie: Bravo, mortal. Bravo. Crimson: HEY YOU! BONEY BOOBS! (Camera Cuts to Crimson's perspective) Crimson: I don't like it when people kill my targets before I do, and now I got to collect... (Crimson points gun at Marie's head) Crimson: ...FROM YOUR SORRY ASS! Marie: Should I be threatened? Crimson: What? What the fuck does that even mean? I don't know if it threatened you like it supposed to. Marie: Listen, mortals. I, the almighty goddess of destruction will stop at nothing until your precious universe is nothing but ashes. Even if that means I have to summon by 2 most trustworthy body guards. (Claps twice) (Master Hand and Crazy Hand emerge from behind Marie, laughing menacingly. Master Hand and Crazy Hand high-five and fist bump) Crimson: Alright guys, we made it this far. This doesn't mean we can't make it out if this. (Crimson looks at camera) Crimson: Well player, this is it! The final battle! The fate of the universe is in your hands, kid. So don't let the universe down! (Crimson looks back at Marie) Crimson: Alright Marie, this battle will determine the fate of the universe. LET'S SETTLE THIS!!! (Fades to Loading Screen) Ending: Crimson: So you're what they call the Skull Heart, Huh? I should have known from the beginning. (Crimson takes out Spartan Laser) Crimson: Well listen here, you boney bastard. You have cause hell for our universe, forcing women to battle your demonic being you call the Skullgirl. And on that note, you drive her with the passion to destroy everything, even the universe that we live in and ending life as we know it. And in a mere attempt to quote-on-quote "Create a better world." But all you did was make the universe cower in fear. Hell, not even the Covenant would dare to touch you. You have no honor, for OUR UNIVERSE! And now, it's time to send you back to the depths of Hell where you belong! (Crimson Fires Spartan Laser, destroying the skull heart) Crimson: Well, I guess it's time for us to head home, Huh? Valentine: I'll say. Parasoul: Agreed. Eliza: Certainly. Cerebella: Yeah! Mythic: Can you call for the Pelican now? I'm getting anxious! Crimson: O.K. Fine. Crimson (On Radio): Infinity, this is Crimson. Come in Infinity. Over Bravo (On Radio): Crimson, this is Bravo. I read you. Over Crimson (On Radio): Send us a ride home. I think the universe can now rest assured knowing that there's no longer an intergalactic threat to worry about as long as the UNSC has got their back. Over. Bravo (On Radio): Copy that, over and out. (Pelican flies in to pick up Crimson and Friends) Crimson: Alright everyone, our rides here. Now let's hustle! (Everyone gets on board) Bravo: Hey, Good to have you back, Crimson! Who are your friends? Crimson: They're just some people I encountered in my travels. I think we can use their capabilities. Bravo: I'm sure we can. After all, we need all of the help we can get. (Pelican flies out of sight) Crimson (Voiceover): And so Crimson and friends have returned safe and sound to the UNSC Infinity. The ladies that Crimson brought home with him got recruited in the UNSC ranks, and damn are they doing well in the War Games Simulator. I even challenge them to a quick game ever now and again and lose almost every time. And also, Crimson, Noble, and Mythic got promoted to Inheritor, the highest rank in the UNSC. HELL YEAH! (Camera cuts to Crimson with helmet off) Anyways, you did it, player. You saved the universe. I hope you feel accomplished. I mean, let's face it. Most of that ordeal was terrible to the point of sucking a whole lot. But now it's time to go into the moon light of yesterday's promises, whatever the fuck that means, and bask in your everlasting glory. Oh, and while you're at it. Why not treat yourself to a nice, steaming mug of hot coco. You deserve it! (Winks) (Camera fades to black and credits roll) Alternate Ending (When Completed on 9.0-10.0 Difficulty): Crimson: So you're what they call the Skull Heart, Huh? I should have known from the beginning. (Crimson takes out Spartan Laser) Crimson: Well listen here, you boney bastard. You have cause hell for our universe, forcing women to battle your demonic being you call the Skullgirl. And on that note, you drive her with the passion to destroy everything, even the universe that we live in and ending life as we know it. And in a mere attempt to quote-on-quote "Create a better world." But all you did was make the universe cower in fear. Hell, not even the Covenant would dare to touch you. You have no honor, for OUR UNIVERSE! And now, it's time to send you back to the depths of Hell where you belong! (Crimson Fires Spartan Laser, destroying the skull heart) Crimson: Well, I guess it's time for us to head home, Huh? Valentine: I'll say. Parasoul: Agreed. Eliza: Certainly. Cerebella: Yeah! Mythic: Can you call for the Pelican now? I'm getting anxious! Crimson: O.K. Fine. Crimson (On Radio): Infinity, this is Crimson. Come in Infinity. Over Bravo (On Radio): Crimson, this is Bravo. I read you. Over Crimson (On Radio): Send us a ride home. I think the universe can now rest assured knowing that there's no longer an intergalactic threat to worry about as long as the UNSC has got their back. Over. Bravo (On Radio): Copy that, over and out. (Pelican flies in to pick up Crimson and Friends) Crimson: Alright everyone, our rides here. Now let's hustle! (Everyone gets on board) Bravo: Hey, Good to have you back, Crimson! Who are your friends? Crimson: They're just some people I encountered in my travels. I think we can use their capabilities. Bravo: I'm sure we can. After all, we need all of the help we can get. (Pelican flies out of sight) (Pelican arrives at the UNSC Infinity) Filia: Huh? Where are we? Samson: I think this is Crimson's place. Crimson: Damn right man! (Door on Pelican Opens) Bravo: Hey guys, we're here! Mythic: Alright! Me and Ms. Pretty Paws over here have got a little something to do! Ms. Fortune: Who, Me? Mythic: Hell Yeah! Crimson: Go on you two. (All exit the Pelican and are welcomed by a roaring crowd of spartans) Audience Member 1: Hey! Crimson and Noble have returned! Audience Member 2: Hey, Crimson! Over Here! (Snaps Photo) Audience Member 3: Hey, Crimson brought some new friends with him! Crimson: Why, Thank you all for such a warm welcome back! Alpha: Hey, Crimson Baby! Crimson: Hey, Hey! Alpha! Did you miss me? Alpha: Hell Yeah! Who are your new friends? Crimson: Alpha, I'd like you to meet my new friends that I encountered in my travels; (points to characters in order they are listed) Filia, Cerebella, Parasoul, Ms. Fortune, Valentine, Eliza, and Fukua. Alpha: Glad to meet you all. Now let me introduce you to MY new friends, (points to people listed off in order) Omega and Gamma. Gamma: So you're Crimson! The guy Alpha was telling me about? Crimson: Yep. That's me! Omega: Crimson, It's such an honor to be in the presence of such a hero! Crimson: Oh, I'm flattered! Noble: Hey! Watch it, Sister! He's mine! Crimson: Omega, Gamma, Alpha. This is my girlfriend, Noble. Gamma: We know. Mythic: Hey, Crimson, Guess what? Me and Ms. Pretty Paws are getting married! Ms. Fortune: HEY! It's Ms. Fortune! Mythic: Well, now I know for next time. (A little while later, at Mythic and Ms. Fortune's Wedding) Charlie: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to wed this spartan and this cat woman in holy matrimony. If there is any reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. (Silence) Charlie: Very well. Ms. Nadia Fortune, do you take Mr. Mythic to be your lawfully wedded husband? Ms. Fortune: I do. Charlie: And Mr. Mythic, do you take Ms. Nadia Fortune to be your lawfully wedded wife? Mythic: I do. Charlie: I now pronounce you two, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. (Ms. Fortune and Mythic kiss. Crowd cheers) (After the wedding) Crimson: Hey, Congrats on the new wife, man! Mythic: Thanks bro! Noble: Hey there, big boy. Crimson: What is it, my lady? Noble: You know those people that we meet earlier coming in? Crimson: Yeah, what about them? Noble: Well, they and your 3 exes want to do that thing that we do on a nightly basis. Crimson: You mean make love. Noble: Yep. Crimson: And you're not gonna stop me? Noble: Stop you? Of course not! Why, I'll join the fray if you want! Crimson:You're being serious, aren't you? Noble: Dead Serious. Crimson:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!! You know what? Tonight, I'm gonna make you feel like you died and went to Heaven and saw an angel, and that angel was me! (After the sex party) Crimson: That was the best 2 minutes 30 seconds of my life! Noble: Glad you liked it. Majestic: Me too. Domino: Me three. Ivy: Me fourth. Alpha: Me fifth. Omega: Me sixth. Gamma: Me seventh. Crimson: It feels good to be loved by the ladies. Don't you think, player? By the way, you did it! You saved the universe. I hope you feel accomplished. I mean, let's face it. Most of that ordeal was terrible to the point of sucking a whole lot. I can't really blame you, because you had it set on a high difficulty. But now it's time to relax in the forbidden moon light of yesterday's promises, whatever the fuck that means, and bask in your everlasting glory. Oh, and while you're at it. Why not treat yourself to a nice, steaming mug of hot coco. You deserve it! Noble: Yeah! You deserve it! (Both wink and make-out while the screen fades to black and credits roll) Play Style Crimson is a male fighter that relies on brute strength rather anything else, while pushing his suit of high-tech armor to the limit. Having a second layer of health, which acts as his armors shields before he actually gets hurt. When he remains unharmed for 5 seconds, his shields will reactivate. He also manages to bring a variety of weapons and gadgets that can change the tide of the battle in an instant. Everything from grenades to rocket launchers. Movelist Key: *All apply when facing right < = Away > = Toward ^ = Upward V = Downward K = Any Kick P = Any Punch LP = Low Punch MP = Middle Punch HP = High Punch LK = Low Kick MK = Middle Kick HK = High Kick C< = Down and Away C> = Down and Toward O = Full Circle (A) = In Air Only Z> = ZigZag Toward Z< = ZigZag Away Specials Change Weapon As you would have guessed, Crimson pulls out a new weapon. Command: C< P Armor Lockdown Crimson kneels down on the ground and make a visual field around him, blocking out all damage and causing an explosion when it runs out of energy (after 5 seconds) or released early. Command: C< HP Jetpack Crimson activates his Jetpack and takes to the skies, Allowing him to more easily attack from the air. The jetpack refuels automatically on the ground. Command: ^ x3 Drop Shield Crimson creates a barrier around him that reflects projectiles back to sender. The field gets weaker over time. Command: V (Hold) ^ + LP Jetpack Drop Crimson flies forward and grabs his opponent, flies out of view with his opponent in hand, and comes crashing back down on the stage. Command: > (Hold) + LP LK Thruster Takedown Crimson uses his thruster packs to tackle down the opponent and punch them several times, ending the attack by stabbing the opponent in his/her forehead with his Assassin Knife. Can be used to evade attacks like Peacock's "Shadow of Impending Doom" Command: > > P Active Camouflage Crimson uses a gadget that generates a visual effect astonishing close to invisibility. But dashing, attacking, or any other method that generates Tension will reveal his location. Using this move drains Tension as well. So the moment it runs out, Crimson will become visible again. Command: Z> HP Grenade Throw Crimson throws a grenade that explodes upon enemy contact or after a short time. However the grenade can damage the thrower too. The button used will determine the type of grenade thrown, as well as the status effect given out. (LP = Frag, MP = Sticky, HP = Impact) Command: C> P Run & Gun Crimson slides along the ground, firing his weapon at an angle, depending on the attack button used in the attack. (LK = Straight ahead, MK= 45 Degree angle, HK= 90 Degree Angle) Command: C> K Variations (In Skullgirls: Revenge of the Skull Heart) Bruiser Mad Slasher Crimson slashes his energy sword several times. Hits 10 times. The 10th hit knocks the enemy back. Command: Z> HK Spartan Spin Crimson fires his Assault Rifle at the opponent while spinning around, similar to Link's Hero Spin in Super Smash Brothers. If done in air, he will rise upward. This move will also destroy enemy projectiles that come into range. Command: < > < > HP Defender Autosentry Crimson uses a Forerunner gadget to summon a turret that automatically engages the enemy, firing shots of light at the enemy. It will vanish after 10 seconds or if hit and destroyed by an enemy attack. Command: > > LP Air Strike Crimson calls a drone to fires a missile at the opponent. The type of missile shot will depend on the button used. (LP = Normal Missile, MP = Electric Missile, HP = Flaming Missile) Command: < < > P Speedy Spartan Charge Crimson charges towards the opponent with his Energy Sword in hand, pointing at the enemy. Hits once, but causes intense knockback. Command < (Hold) MP Super Spartan Speed Crimson activates a gadget on his armor that enhances his movement speed, at the cost of attack power and jump height. Only save this for rushing in on opponents or fleeing their onslaught. Will deactivate after 5 seconds. Command: < < > LK Blockbusters Bloody Hell-o (Level 1) Crimson pulls out a detached machine gun turret and fires non-stop. But ammo is taken from units of the Tension Meter to continue firing. The bullet barrage is so powerful in fact, it can knock opponents against the stage walls. All of the Spartan characters like Noble & Mythic can do this too, but the weapons they draw as well as what they fire varies. Command: C> P P Knife Storm (Level 1) Crimson throws a series of knives, similarly to Valentine's "Checkmate Incision". Noble can do this move too, but in her move, It's called "Knife To See You!". In her move, she throws more knives than Crimson. The buttons used to activate this move will determine how far and high the knives fly. Command: Z> P K Bait and Switch (Level 2) Crimson uses one of his gadgets to generate a holographic decoy of himself, while concealing the real him from view. The moment an enemy attacks that hologram, Crimson reveals himself behind the enemy and stabs them in the back with his knife. Command: C< K K Flood Feeding (Level 3) Crimson leaves the scene and an army of Flood storm in and attack the opponent. But after a while, the Flood leave the scene where Crimson arrives back in a UNSC Warthog, running over the enemy. Command: C< P P Air Assault (Level 4) Crimson appears in the foreground in a UNSC Hornet in the pilot seat. Like Double's "Megalith Array", Crimson can fire Homing Missiles or Machine Guns with the Kick and Punch buttons. Command: C> K K (P fires Machine Guns. K Fires Missiles) One Final Effort (Level 5) Crimson calls for reinforcements to assault the enemy non-stop to the point of being KO'd. Guaranteed to KO the enemy. Command: O + K P X-Ray Real Back Stabber Crimson uses his Thrusters as if he were to use "Thruster Takedown" and punches the enemy's torso to the point of when their skull becomes fractured. Crimson the picks the enemy up by their neck and thrusts his knife through their back, breaking their spine. He then engages his jet pack, ascends to outer space, and while his foe is on the ground in severe pain, Crimson descends on his Jetpack at mach speed and head first while spinning like a drill to obliterate his opponent's rib cage. Command: > > P P Grand Finales Go Out With A Bang (Type: Explosion) Crimson fires his Sticky Grenade Launcher down his opponent's throat. He then runs behind a concrete barrier and detonates the grenade while the opponent is trying to dig it out, blowing up the top half of his opponent's body. He then holds his opponent's decapitated head in triumph. Command: < < HP MP Burnt At The Stake (Type: Immolation) Crimson ties his opponent to a wooden cross and burns them with a flamethrower. He then roasts a marshmallow next to his opponent, makes a s'more, and eats it as a victory snack. Command: V ^ LK HK Gold Hammer Time (Type: Crush) Crimson pulls out a golden version of the Gravity Hammer and swings really fast, so fast that his opponent gets their skull and rib cage smashed. And while Crimson is swinging, the Golden Hammer theme from the original Wrecking Crew on NES plays. Command: C< MP LP Spartan Sword Arts (Type: Bifurcation/Bisection & Decapitation) Crimson takes out an Energy Sword and slices his opponent at the waist and neck. He then kicks the opponent's torso and slices their head as it falls to the ground. Crimson then thrusts his sword in the ground and takes off his helmet, letting his hair wave through the air. This is the one of the only few times Crimson is seen with his helmet off, the other time being in the ending of his story. Command: > < ^ HP Teamalities Flames of Passion (When Teamed with Noble) Crimson makes a fire on the ground with a flamethrower in the shape of a heart. Noble then pushes the foe into the flames. Crimson and Noble then make-out on the ground next to the fires while the victim is burned to death. Power of Love (When Teamed With Noble) Crimson knocks the enemy on their behind while Noble nails them to the ground. Crimson & Noble then fire their Assault Rifles at the victim, causing the bullet holes in the victim to form the shape of a heart. The intials inside the heart read "C & N 4EVA". Crimson and Noble then start making out while the camera cuts to the body of the deceased loser. Hair Net (When Teamed with Filia) Samson turns into a butterfly net, which hoists up the opponent. Crimson then fires his machine gun turret at the enemy to the point of death, causing Samson to release the enemy. Filia and Crimson high-five and then start making out while the camera cuts to the hole-filled body of the deceased loser. And The Winner is... (When Teamed with Cerebella) Cerebella uses Vice Versa to karate-chop the enemy in half at the head. Cerebella then gives Crimson a trophy. Crimson slams the trophy into the crevice made by Cerebella's karate chop while they say, "And the award goes to...". He then tips the opponent over and they fall to the ground like a mighty oak. Crimson and Cerebella then proceed to making out. Blaze of Dominance (When Teamed with Parasoul) Parasoul kicks her enemy high into the air and skewers her opponent with the tip of her umbrella, like in her "Blaze of Glory" while Crimson rushes in and throws a series of his impact grenades. While the opponent is alight, Crimson & Parasoul roast a marshmallow and make s'mores which the two eat in triumph as they after a while, proceed to make-out. The Deadly Brotherhood (When teamed with Mythic) Mythic calls in a Target Designator which Crimson and Mythic both pick up. They then designate the aerial strike on the opponent, which after they designate the target run back and don sunglasses while watching the fireworks. And by fireworks, I mean the opponent being blasted to bits. Deadly Procedure (When teamed with Valentine) Crimson ascends to the skies with his foe in hand. After Valentine gets into position, he drops the foe on a bed of needles that Valentine set up. The foe gets skewered and thus, goes through extreme pain. Crimson and Valentine then stomp on the enemy, skewering them to death. The victim's eyeballs are seen gouging out because of the needles. Crimson and Valentine make-out afterward. Bloodbath (When teamed with Eliza) Eliza turns her arm into a shovel and digs a hole. Crimson then pushes the opponent into the hole while detonating a sticky grenade he shot down the opponent's throat, causing the blood from the corpse to fill the hole. Crimson and Eliza then take a bath in the hole (hence the move name, Bloodbath). The two then proceed to make out. Chew Toy (When teamed with Ms. Fortune) Crimson plants a pole in the ground. He then engages his Active Camouflage and picks the victim up. He then ties the victim to the pole and shoots a sticky grenade down their throat. Ms. Fortune then bites the opponent several times, leaving wounds in their body. Ms. Fortune then draws her Feral Blade and Crimson draws his energy sword and the two run head-on at the enemy, skewering them. As Crimson and Ms. Fortune walk away, Crimson detonates his Sticky Grenade and blows up his opponent's corpse and the pole they were tied to. Intro Dialogues (In Skullgirls: Revenge of the Skullheart) Vs. Crimson (Mirror Match) Dialogue 1: Crimson (P1): Why do you look like me? Crimson (P2): Why do YOU look like me? Crimson (P1): O.K., enough games! Dialogue 2: Crimson (P1): Could this be the work of Double? Crimson (P2): No Way! I'm a spartan, like you. Crimson (P1): If you are me, then who am I? Dialogue 3: Crimson (P1): Okay, enough with the illusions. Crimson (P2): Trust me, this isn't an illusion. Crimson (P1): I guess we'll have to see who the real Crimson is. Dialogue 4: Crimson (P1): Who are you? Crimson (P2): I'm here to replace you. Crimson (P1): NEVER! Vs. Beowulf Dialogue 1: Crimson: The retired superstar. Beowulf: The tin man. Crimson: Hey, no one calls me that! Dialogue 2: Crimson: I used to be a big fan of yours. Beowulf: It's always nice to meet a fan. Crimson: I said, USED to be a big fan. Dialogue 3: Beowulf: Don't I remember you from somewhere? Crimson: We used to be partners. Beowulf: Thanks for refreshing my memory. Dialogue 4: Beowulf: Are you one of the Skullgirl's lackeys? Crimson: Ummm, no. Beowulf: But regardless, let's do it. Vs. Cerebella Dialogue 1 Crimson: Your eyes, they're beautiful. Cerebella: I didn't know you had a thing for eyes. Crimson: And boobs. Don't forget that. Dialogue 2 Crimson: How about a little friendly competition? Cerebella: Alright, I've been dying for some practice. Crimson: So have I. Dialogue 3 Cerebella: If it isn't the war hero himself. Crimson: Thank you, you're too kind. Cerebella: Sorry, I meant to say "War Queer-o" Dialogue 4 Cerebella: Prepare yourself, Crimson. Crimson: What? Are we not friends anymore? Cerebella: Not for the next few minutes. Vs. Cookie Dialogue 1 Crimson: The short-order chef. Cookie: The War Queer-o Crimson: You're gonna regret calling me that! Dialogue 2 Crimson: Chef... Cookie: Would you like me to make you a knuckle sandwich? Crimson: I think I'll take it to go. Dialogue 3 Cookie: The Tin Man... Crimson: Hey, I'm not a robot! Cookie: You think you can beat me? Dialogue 4 Cookie: Hunger for some fist I see. Crimson: I'm gonna enjoy watching you suffer. Cookie: I'll make you crumble at my feet. Vs. Delta Dialogue 1 Crimson: Looks like you could use a time-out, young lady. Delta: I'm put you in the corner first. Crimson: Some people never learn. Dialogue 2 Crimson: Think you can take your old man? Delta: I'm a big girl, dad. I can take it. Crimson: We'll see about that. Dialogue 3 Delta: Let's go, dad. Crimson: Breaking your old man's heart... Delta: And maybe your face! Dialogue 4 Delta: Ready for this? Crimson: My own daughter... Delta: You gotta let me grow up sometime. Vs. Double Dialogue 1 Crimson: A Nun? Seriously? THIS SHOULD BE EASY! Double: Your death will be slow and painful. Crimson: Shit, I just jinxed it. Dialogue 2 Crimson: Excuse me miss, but I'm looking for the Skullgirl. Double: There is no chance of escape. Crimson: Wow, nightmare fuel. Dialogue 3 Double: Identify yourself. Crimson: I'm here to beat up a Ms. Double? Double: You will regret challenging me. Dialogue 4 Double: Come to make a confession? Crimson: Other than the fact I've come to kick your ass, no I do not. Double: Then you will pay with you life. Vs. Eliza Dialogue 1 Crimson: Whoa, speaking of dental issues! Sekhmet: I drink the blood of your kind for breakfest. Crimson: (holds nose) I guess that explains the alluring breath. Dialogue 2 Crimson: The crownless queen... Eliza: Sweet young blood... Crimson: There will be no tasting, got it? Dialogue 3 Eliza: A man made entirely of steel? Interesting. Crimson: Hey, this is armor. I'm not a robot. Sekhmet: Your blood will be mine! Dialogue 4: Eliza: I wonder what the blood of a robot tastes like? Crimson: HEY, Just because I'm wearing armor dosen't mean I'm a robot! Sekhmet: Your blood will be ours regardless! Vs. Filia Dialogue 1 Crimson: You shouldn't have skipped school for this. Filia: Please don't hurt me Mr. Tin Man. Crimson: Okay, now I won't try to aim for your face. Dialogue 2 Crimson: Need some help home, little girl? Filia: I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself. Crimson: Very well, have it your way. Dialogue 3 Samson: Be careful Filia, he's got a gun! Crimson: Oh, come on, man! You know I'd never hit a girl unless it's in self defense! Filia: Well I'd never hit a man unless it's in self defense! Crimson: Touche Dialogue 4 Filia: Hey! It's Crimson! Can I have your autograph? Crimson: Shit, forgot my pen. Guess I'll have to sign your heart with my gun. Samson: C'mon, Filia. Let's teach this War Queer-o a lesson! Vs. Fukua Dialogue 1 Crimson: It's worse than I thought! The Flood has converted Filia!!! Fukua: I'm not Filia. Crimson: Well, that's a relief. Dialogue 2 Crimson: Filia, you're not yourself. Fukua: That is because I am not Filia. Crimson: Time to relieve Filia of this plague! Dialogue 3 Fukua: Who are you? Crimson: Don't act like you don't know me! Fukua: No, Really. I don't. Dialogue 4 Fukua: Do I know you? Crimson: I'm gonna be the one to save us all from Flood like you! Shamone: Get out of our way, War Queer-o!Category:Male CharactersCategory:SpartansCategory:DLC